


The One With Valentine's Day

by RoxieOfficial



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieOfficial/pseuds/RoxieOfficial
Summary: It's Chanoey's first Valentine's Day together and Joey wants to make this day memorable for Chandler.





	The One With Valentine's Day

Today was Chandler's and Joey's first Valentine's Day together and tomorrow would mark their first anniversary as a couple. They had gotten together after one of Chandler's date had ended badly. She had met her ex on their way to the restaurant and he had asked her out. The worst thing ? She accepted, leaving Chandler alone on Valentine's Day.

Chandler had come back to the apartment and had watched ‘ Die Hard ’ with the chick and the duck as no one else was there. Ross was at Carol's taking care of Ben while she and Susan were on a date, Monica and Joey both had dates as well, Rachel was at Tag's and Phoebe was at Mike's.

Joey came home late that night, but Chandler was still up when he did. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand, ashamed that Joey had caught him crying.

“ Chan, what happened ? ” He walked towards him and pulled his best friend in his chest in a big Joey hug.

“ Is there something wrong with me ? ” Joey pulled away from the hug and looked Chandler in the eyes. Why would he think that ? Chandler had always had self-esteem issues, but Joey never thought it went that far.

“ No, why are you asking ? ”

“ Why can't I find love ? Everyone seems to, but me. ”

Joey was caught off guard. What could he tell him ? Even Joey didn't know why Chandler couldn't find love, because, if he was honest, Chandler was one of the best person he knew. He was always there when his friends needed a shoulder to cry on or if they needed advice, he was good at cheering people up, he was a romantic guy and was an amazing cook. Not to mention how handsome he was. It sometimes made Joe's tummy feel weird. 

“ Love will come your way, Chan, you just have to wait. ” _It may come sooner than you think._

That night, when Chandler went to bed, he still wondered if he would ever find love despite what Joey had told him.

 

When he woke up the next day, he could heard Joey humming as he cooked. He frowned, looking at his alarm clock. It was way too early for Joey to be up.

“ What's for breakfast, Joe ? ” Chandler asked as he rubbed his tired eyes. He should really start going to bed earlier; he was always exhausted when he woke up.

“ Chocolate chips pancakes, ” he answered as he gave him a plate with two heart-shaped pancakes in it.

“ You know Valentine's Day was yesterday, right ? ” he teased.

“ Yeah, I know, but I thought you deserved a real valentine. ”

_What ?_

“ What ? ” Chandler almost choked on his pancake.

“ Well, since your date wasn't a success yesterday, I thought _I_ could be your valentine today, ” he smiled innocently. “ What do you think ? ”

_I'm not gay, Joe, but it is tempting._

“ It's alright, I guess, it's not like you would try to-- ” He was cut by Joey pressing his lips against his. He found himself kissing Joey back and even deepening the kiss.

“ Well, that was... _unexpected_ , ” Chandler said when they pulled away, “ but way too nice to never do it again, ” he smirked, kissing him again.

And that's basically how they got together. 

 

Back to now. Like mentioned before, it was their first Valentine's Day together and Joey wanted to make this day memorable for Chandler. Joey wasn't a romantic guy, but he would do anything to ensure his boyfriend's happiness. For this reason, he had reserved a table at his favorite restaurant and had bought him a bouquet of his favorite flower, purple lilies.

  
Their night went well, they had fun like they never had before and Chandler actually blushed when Joey gave him the bouquet. They went back to their apartment and Joey had planned one last surprise.

  
Joey took him on the roof. He had asked the girls to do this for him because he wanted this to be ready when they got back from the restaurant. The roof was decorated with a mattress on the floor with pillows and cushions. Candles were lit all around the bed. A white screen and a projector were placed in front of it. There was also a turning table playing love songs.

“ Is this okay ? ” Joey asked, putting his hand in the small of his boyfriend's back.

“ It's perfect, ” Chandler replied.

“ It's kind of cold this time of the year, so I brought these. ” He showed the fuzzy blankets he had borrowed from Monica. He grabbed Chandler's hand and took him to the bed. He threw the blankets on it before putting his hands on Chandler's waist.

“ You wanna dance ? ” he murmured in his ear as ‘ Can't Help Falling in Love ’ started playing. Chandler put his arms around his neck and the couple started slow-dancing to the sound of Elvis' voice.

“ Happy Valentine's Day, ” Joey tenderly kissed him when the last notes of the song played.


End file.
